The invention concerns a centrifuge drum for separating mixtures of liquids, especially for separating refrigerated milk into cream and skim milk, with an intake pipe secured to a stationary housing to supply refrigerated milk to a separation space in the centrifuge drum and a pealing disk for diverting the separated skim milk, whereby the peeling disk is positioned in a peeling chamber that communicates through channels with the periphery of the separation space, and with a diversion chamber between the separation space and the peeling chamber that communicates with the center of the separation space and has a diversion channel for diverting the cream into a stationary interception chamber.
A centrifuge drum of this type is known, from Italian Pat. No. 630 562 for example. The diversion channels in the known centrifuge drum are intended to divert the cream radially out of the drum from the diversion chamber to its outer circumference, where they open into interception chambers that are distributed concentrically around its circumference. Since centrifuge drums usually operate at very high speeds, the cream is diverted into the interception chambers at a very high outflow rate proportionate to the peripheral velocity prevailing at the circumference of the diversion chamber. The resulting mechanical stress is detrimental to the cream, which can butter off.